


Steve Messed Up

by puganddrugs



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Steve messed up, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puganddrugs/pseuds/puganddrugs
Summary: Steve is having a rough day and accidentally snaps at Tony.





	Steve Messed Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by my family constantly interrupting me and never letting me speak!! Love Steve and Tony tho they're my babies

Steve was just having a really shitty day. He woke up late, there was no tea left ("because coffee is bad for you, Tony") and he had a massive headache. All he wanted to do was go back to bed and cuddle with his boyfriend, but Tony just  _had_  to pull another all-nighter to fix yet another perceived problem with his suit. He stumbled into the living room where Bruce, Natasha, and Clint were already sitting on the couch, watching some shitty reality TV show. He'd never understand what was so interesting about these Kardashians anyway.

"Has anyone seen Tony? I don't think he ever came up from his lab last night" Steve said to the group. "Steve, we're trying to watch this. Kim is pregnant and I'll literally kill you if you interrupt us." Natasha said without even looking away from the screen. Steve decided to look for Tony himself, not willing to see if she was joking about killing him. He didn't think she was.

He climbed on to the elevator and told JARVIS to take him to Tony's workshop. When he got there, he saw Tony hunched over his workbench, obviously exhausted. "Tony, you have to stop working eventually. Why don't you come upstairs with me and I'll make you something to eat?" Steve questioned. "Sorry babe, I have to finish this. The booster on the right foot of my suit isn't working right and I just have to fix it. You know, I think I know exactly what's wrong with it! I need to fix the..."  
  


Tony droned on and on about some technical stuff he couldn't understand. The headache was building up and getting even worse and he felt like his head was going to split in two. Tony talked for what seemed like hours, and he finally couldn't take it anymore. He had come down here looking to take his boyfriend back to bed with him, not hear 20 minutes worth of talk about what problem his suit was having.

"God Tony, could you just shut up for once?? I didn't ask about your stupid suit!" Steve yelled loudly, cutting Tony off mid-sentence. He could see the hurt flash on Tony's face before he quickly turned his face neutral. "Oh god Tony, I didn't mean-"

"I think you need to go." Tony said flatly. Steve knew he fucked up, but he didn't mean what he said. "Tony please, I-" "Just go! I need to be alone right now". Tony cut Steve off this time, obviously trying to keep it together. He knew he had to give Tony time to cool off, so he backed away and left him alone.

He went back to the living room and collapsed onto the couch with a deep sigh. "Guys, I think I really messed up." Clint looked at him unimpressed. "What a surprise. What'd you do this time?"he said sarcastically. "Tony was talking on and on about his suit and I kind of just...asked him if he could shut up for once?" Steve answered meekly, knowing the response he was going to get. He was honestly expecting the furious look from Natasha, but was surprised by Bruce.

"I really hope I heard you wrong, Steve, because I know you did not just say you told Tony- the person who was told by Howard  _every day of his life_ to shut up-that he needed to stop talking." There was a hint of green showing in his eyes, and Steve realized just how deeply he messed up.

"Shit. I didn't mean to say that to him. Do I really sound like Howard now? Fuck. I fucked up." Steve said, putting his head into his hands. "Yeah Steve, you really did. I suggest you get your ass back down there and apologize before I lose control and smack you" Natasha said coldly. Steve rushed back to the elevator, cursing himself for leaving Tony in the first place. The sight he saw when he walked into the workshop broke his heart.

"He's right, god he's right, why can't I ever shut up? It's not like I have anything useful to say anyway. Why am I always so goddamn annoying? You annoyed the shit out of Howard, and now you annoyed the shit out of Steve. You don't deserve Steve, he's too good for you anyway. Fuck, I'm so fucked up" He could hear Tony rambling, and there were tears running down his face.

Steve rushed over, desperate to make things right. "Tony? Oh god Tony I'm so sorry" Steve tried to hold him, but Tony flinched away. "No, Steve, I'm sorry. You were right. I never shut up. I'll be better" Steve's heart was breaking. He messed up.

"Please Tony just listen to me. I need to apologize. I didn't mean it, I was having a shitty day and I took it out on you. It's not an excuse, it's an explanation. But no explanation would make up for what I said. I love listening to you talk. I love watching your eyes light up when you talk about your suit, or your friends, or me. Please believe me. I'm so sorry, you didn't deserve that" Steve was crying now too, he felt so guilty for making Tony feel this way.

"Do you really mean that? Don't lie to make me feel better. I'll talk less if that'll make you happy. I just want you to be happy." Tony said in a small voice. " **You** make me happy, Tony. I love listening to you ramble. It's one of my favorite things about you. I was being an asshole, don't listen to what I said before. I love you. I love all of you" Steve said emphatically.

Tony nodded slightly, seeming to believe what Steve was saying. "ok, I forgive you. But we're going to have serious problems if you ever say that to me again. I might just have to sic Natasha on you" Tony said with a small grin, trying to lighten the mood. Steve looked at him and said seriously, "I'll never say that to you again because it's not true. I never want you to shut up. I love you so much"

Tony fully smiled at that, and responded with a small kiss. "OK Stevie, let's get you to bed. You're obviously having a rough day and I need a nap after all that crying. I love you too baby."

They both made their way to bed together, wrapped up in each others arms. Steve knew he'd never mess up like that again, and was amazed by how lucky he was to have Tony. He drifted off to sleep, already excited to listen intently to the customary ramblings of his boyfriend every day for the rest of their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy ending but I just love happy endings! Comment any other suggestions you want to see, thanks for all the kudos on my last work, it was so awesome!!


End file.
